The Post Sleep Comfort
by Heart of a Music Box
Summary: You know that warm, fuzzy, comfortable, don't-ever-wanna-get-up feeling you get when you wake up early? Kaoru sure does.


The sun slowly began to leak its light into a lavish bedroom. Early morning birds tweeted happily in their trees. The minute hand ticked one space over on an elegant Victorian-era clock, signaling that it was presently seven-thirty in the morning.

The invading solar light gently disturbed the eyes of one of the two boys sharing the king-sized bed. Kaoru Hitachiin's eyelids twitched, and blinking away some of the laziness of sleep, opened his eyes. The first thing he acknowledged upon waking was the incredible warmth and comfort of the immediate post-sleep period. The second thing he noticed was that most of the warmth and comfort from the post-sleep period was radiating from his twin brother's arms, which were wrapped around his waist and chest. Hikaru Hitachiin's still-slumbering body was pressed against his brother's, chest-to-back. His light, warm breath tickled Kaoru's shoulder, as his orange hair tickled his ear. Hikaru's left hand was snaked around Kaoru's torso, clutching gently his shoulder with only his fingertips. His other arm was in a similar position, only around Kaoru's waist and gripping his hip instead. One of his legs was resting between Kaoru's at the knee; foot just barely touching Kaoru's other ankle. They were a tangled mess, but it was an enjoyable tangled mess.

Kaoru's sleepy golden eyes shifted to the quietly ticking clock hanging on the opposite wall. Seven thirty-two. Much too early to get up on summer recess. A diluted yet felt ache flared in Kaoru's shoulder suddenly, making him suddenly uncomfortable and a bit less warm. Frowning at these losses, he began the tedious task of shifting his body without waking Hikaru.

He moved one centimeter at a time, slowly turning his body in Hikaru's persistent arms. His goal was to change their position from chest-to-back to chest-to-chest, but moving Hikaru's arms and leg without stirring him as well as moving his own body was a lot of work, particularly for someone who woke up just two minutes ago.

At ten minutes to eight in the morning, Kaoru had accomplished his mission. He was now mirroring his brother's position, chest-to-chest, just as he'd planned. He smiled exhaustedly. That had certainly been a banal experience, and he was thoroughly delighted that it was over. He snuggled his face into Hikaru's chest, nose pressing into the hollow of his throat and hair brushing the underside of his chin. Hikaru made two noises then, one after the other. The first sounded like a giggle that got stuck in his throat, and the other a Frankenstein of a groan and a sigh. Kaoru tensed; had he woken up?

No, thank god. Kaoru sighed silently against his brother's bare skin. The warmth of the morning very nearly vanished, and the slightly-younger twin was beginning to feel fidgety and uncomfortable, again. He squared his shoulders, turned his head slightly, wiggled his foot, and squared his shoulders again. He was about to roll his neck when he heard another quiet giggle emit from his twin.

"Looks like you're about ready to get up, eh? But so early? You really are brutal sometimes."

Fuck. Shit. Damn. Crap. Hikaru woke up. Motherfucking shitty be-damned crap.

Hikaru must have known what he'd thought, because he laughed again, and rearranged their position again. Now, Kaoru was half-under his slightly-older twin, with their arms entwined around each other. Kaoru sighed happily, feeling the comfort returning. Hikaru smiled softly and closed his eyes again. Before long, Hikaru had dozed off, and Kaoru was just reaching that point when the sound of a recorded electric guitar filled their suite-sized room. Groaning in exasperated frustration, Kaoru gently nudged his twin.

"Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru! Wake up; it's your cell phone."

Hikaru blinked under his lids, and then retracted them slightly. He listened to the ring tone, and then groaned. And then groaned again.

"You answer it, Kaoru."

"Alright, but this is the ringtone for our lord, mind you."

"Why do we have to hear from him three mornings into summer vacation?"

Kaoru grabbed at the cell phone, trying to remove it from the night stand, and after failing twice, he managed to pick it up. He sat up. Hikaru followed, wrapping both his sleep-warmed arms around his twin's shoulders.

"Hello?"

"MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING! MY DARLING DAUGHTER HAS GONE SOMEWHERE! I'VE TRIED TO CONTACT HER FOR THREE DAYS AND THERE'S BEEN NO RESPONSE! HELP! CALL THE POLICE! CALL IN THE ARMY! START A COUNTRY-WIDE SEARCH…NO! A WORLD-WIDE SEARCH! WE NEED TO-"

Kaoru, who up until that point had been holding the phone a foot from his ear, interrupted; "Wait a second, tono. What did you say?"

In a quieter but no less panicked voice, Tamaki repeated his words. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock.

"Haruhi's gone missing?"

After Tamaki got the rest of the host club on the same line, Kyoya informed them of where Haruhi was, and they all made plans to go there later that day. Hanging up, Kaoru smiled softly at Hikaru, and they stood in unison to get dressed. Hikaru's arm still hung loosely around Kaoru's waist.

Kaoru sighed, but this time it wasn't due to anything enervating. The post-sleep warmth had left for good, and would not return until the following morning.

But that unexplainable feeling was worth waiting for, especially because he had Hikaru to make it even better.


End file.
